worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Elemental spirit
The elemental spirits, also known as the spirits of nature, nature spirits, or elementals, are tied to shamanism and a few other professions. Elemental spirits are the source of shamans, geomancers, trancendents, and pandaren brewmasters powers and the origin of much of their knowledge. The spirits of the elements are the shaman's to command.Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, page 94 The Spirits are neither patron deities, such as Elune, nor are they a force to be tapped, such as the arcane. Rather, they are cosmic partners. Every world has its own elements, its own powers to call upon.Unbroken, page 38 Elemental spirits are by nature chaotic and destructive, but also capable of reasoning and clever actions. The Earthen Ring was actually formed to keep the elemental spirits in check. They work to prevent the elemental forces from wreaking havoc on Azeroth,Dark Factions, page 148 otherwise, the world would be in danger. The group works hard to keep the elementals pacified, by talking to and dealing with them, thus ensuring they do not cause trouble in the world. Its main goal is to maintain the balance between the world and the elementals that dwell upon it. In this manner, the Earthen Ring prevents elementals from engaging in the chaotic destruction that would otherwise ensue.Dark Factions, pages 148, 149 The Twilight's Hammer venerate the Old Gods and study the elemental spirits under them.Dark Factions, page 165 They work to anger the elementals and embolden them. The Earthen Ring believes they are not only unwise but also a great threat to Azeroth and their most dire enemy. Anyone who seeks to maintain the fragile balance of nature by keeping the elemental forces in check an ally. They also take similar actions on Outland eliminating or pacifying agitated or corrupted elemental spirits.Actions at the Throne of the Elements Nature Range As related by Nobundo, the Spirits are universal, existing upon all worlds which bear life. They stretch across the Void to these worlds, connecting them in ways unperceived by mortals. There are however, many worlds where the Spirits have no power, because true life does not exist on those worlds that have been consumed by the Burning Crusade. Alignment The Spirits care nothing of the battle between order and chaos, and have only a passing interest in the conflict of good and evil . Their role is one of cosmic balance , and the shamans are the mortal maintainers of that balance. Recently, however, the Spirits appear to have taken sides: With the Burning Legion rampaging across the universe, the Spirits have revealed the secrets of shamanism to races who oppose the Burning Crusade; of Azeroth's inhabitants, the orcs, the trolls, the tauren, and the draenei, amongst others, may become shamans. All of these races hold a sense of balance and are dedicated to stopping the Legion from consuming their world. Orcs and tauren take a more symbolic approach to spirits. The spirits they encounter on the wild plains of Kalimdor are less specific, cover a wider range, and are more likely to be spirits of earth and fire than the essences of trees or animals.Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, page 126 Orcs and tauren believe that plant-spirits, nature-spirits and earth-spirits exist, and that everyone must treat these spirits with respect. One who denies the reality of nature spirits severs her connection with the earth.Horde Player's Guide, page 91 Tauren culture Tauren live in careful balance with their environment. They worship the spirits and elements of the plains on which they live.Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, page 52 Instead of negotiating with individual spirits, tauren carve representative imagery on their totems and draw power from acting in a particular spirit’s name. Earth Mother .Horde Player's Guide, page 35 Tauren revere a spirit they call the Earth Mother.Horde Player's Guide, page 92 The Earth Mother is the tauren ideal of all the spirits of nature. The Earth Mother lives in the rivers, trees, plains and mountains of Azeroth. She is the embodiment of nature. All lesser nature spirits come from the Earth Mother, and return to her upon death. While individual spirits represent a particular location, animal or object, such as the spirit of a single tree, or the spirit of a valley, the Earth Mother represents the land. River-spirits, sea-spirits, tree-spirits, rock-spirits and animal spirits all reflect one facet of the Earth Mother. She is everywhere life and nature is. The only spirits separate from the Earth Mother are the spirits of sentient creatures. When a tauren says life is sacred, he’s talking about a kind of spiritual energy that permeates the natural world. The Earth Mother represents that big spirit, and little spirits all inhabit rocks, trees and the like. That's why the tauren don't like mining and deforestation; it disrupts all those spirits and disrupts the Earth Mother.Horde Player's Guide, page 148 Various Cultures Orcs have a less organized philosophy than Tauren; they see all spirits as individuals connected in a greater whole, like members of a great clan. The shamans of the orcs find their power in the spirits of nature, forming an intimate connection with the very world that surrounds them. This awareness has led to even more revelations of their race’s true nature, as the orcs realize that they live more in harmony with the world itself than many of the races of the Alliance who would claim otherwise.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, page 46 The orcish spirits of the wilds work in harmony with the magic of wind, water, sky, and land.Lord of the Clans, pages 105, 106 The earth and elemental spirits desire to aid and protect those who speak to them. Orc shamans have the power of nature in their fists, and earth, wind, and fire come to their call.Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, page 155 Shamans call upon the power of the elements, which will only be granted if it suits the purpose. The Spirit of Earth The Spirit of EarthLord of the Clans, page 176 is called upon to help crops grow and destroy enemy strongholds. It is warm and nurturing in personality, as well as a firm and persistent presence. Its voice is deep and slow. The Spirit of Air The Spirit of AirLord of the Clans, page 177 (also known as the Spirit of the Air, and the Spirit of the Wind ) may grant a gentle breeze to a trading ship or a violent tornado. It was the wind who answered the prayers of Nobundo. Personality-wise, Wind is generally calm and talkative, endlessly whispering in the ears of the Shaman. At other times it can be as forceful and powerful as Fire. The Spirit of Fire The Spirit of FireLord of the Clans, page 161 is the most outwardly destructive though it has lighter sides such as a hearth or candle. Under its domain, shamans can call on the aid of heat, flame, and lightning. The Fire is also the granter of visions, thus Far Seers scry using campfires. Fire tends to be the most unpredictable and undisciplined of the elements, barely deigning to speak to even seasoned Shamans unless it wishes to. Its voice is usually loud, passionate and rumbling, prone to outbursts. The Spirit of Water The Spirit of WaterLord of the Clans, page 182 is a nourishing element that can quench the thirst of a weary traveler or drown an army. Water tends to be least affected by severe cataclysms, adapting quickly. Water is perhaps the most personable of the Elements; calm, clear and possessing a wry sense of humor and mirth. The Spirit of the Wilds The Spirit of the WildsLord of the Clans, page 178 is most nebulous and complex of the spirits of the wilds. In fact, no one is entirely certain of what the Wilds represent. It seems to embody the living souls of all living things, from the most humanoids, to animals to plants and even stones. The Wilds is by far the best friend and greatest enemy of the shaman; the Wilds can heal broken bodies and even restore beings to life... but only if it suits the balance. It is the Wilds that can make the shaman think he is a god - and show him that he's still mortal. The "Furies" *Gordawg (Fury of Earth) *Incineratus (Fury of Fire) *Kalandrios (Fury of Air) *Aborius (Fury of Water). Other named *Watoosun of the Water Known types in WoW *Fouled Water Spirit *Charred Stone Spirit *Enraged Fire Spirit *Enraged Air Spirit *Enraged Water Spirit *Enraged Earth Spirit *Enraged Stone Spirit *Furios Stone Spirit *Rogue Flame Spirit *Corrupt Water Spirit *Captured Water Spirit *Crashing Wave-Spirit *Minor Air Spirit *Minor Fire Spirit *Minor Water Spirit *Minor Earth Spirit *Living Fire *Air Spirit *Fire Spirit *Water Spirit *Burning Spirit *Mesa Earth Spirit *Redrock Earth Spirit *Lake Spirit *Swamp Spirit *Tortured Earth Spirit Pandaren culture Pandaren veil their beliefs in the trappings of a mystical and ancient method called geomancy. Geomancy is shamanistic.Manual of Monsters, page 79 Geomancy teaches that the land is a reflection of the spirits, but that spirits are also a reflection of the land.Dark Factions, page 16 The fierce powers of the elemental spirits are for the transcendents and brewmasters to gain and command. They learn to channel the power of elemental spirits.Dark Factions, pages 56, 57, 71, 72 Tales say that spirits and energies are at work in the cosmos — spirits and energy that define the essence of reality, and from these vital sources all things are formed. This is one of the central philosophies of pandaren geomancy, and no one is more intimate with these energies than the pandaren transcendent.Dark Factions, page 69 When the pandaren transcendent uses one of these abilities, her appearance changes to match the spirit she channels. For example, when she uses channel earth, her clothing becomes brown and she moves with slow and stately grace; when she uses channel wind, her clothing turns light blue and her movements are swift and airy. Many other possibilities exist. Upon attaining the power of the transcendent body, the pandaren transcendent finally learns to master the elemental spirits and energies under her control. Transcendents swear no loyalty other than to serve the pandaren and the spirits of their people.Dark Factions, pages 71, 72 Spirit of wisdom The spirit of the universe. Pandaren revere transcendents as embodiments of wisdom made flesh, residing in the shell of a pandaren host. Spirit of earth The power of earth is that of resilience and malleability. A transcendent channels the spirit of earth to become an invulnerable juggernaut against all but the most potent weapons.Dark Factions, page 71 Spirit of metal The power of metal is also resilient and malleable like the spirit of earth. A brewmaster channels the spirit of metal to become invulnerable against most weapons.Dark Factions, page 57 Spirit of fire By summoning the spirit of fire to her breast, the pandaren is wreathed in flame.Dark Factions, pages 57, 71 Spirit of thunder By calling on the spirit of thunder the pandaren gains uncanny reflexes and can charge the air around her with voltaic energy.Dark Factions, pages 57, 72 Spirit of water The healing properties of water are well known to the pandaren, for this is the spirit of regeneration and well-being. Spirit of wind Elevating her speed to an uncanny level, the pandaren wreathes herself in a vortex of living air. Quilboar culture Quilboar thornweavers call upon vengeful spirits of nature, eschewing the peaceful spirits and the gentle side of the Earth Mother that most tauren revere.Dark Factions, page 35 Miscellaneous/Unknown Storm spirits, elemental spirits found in the Elemental Plane, and summoned as Lightning Guardians by Shamans.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, page 315 Notes *A shaman can learn to capture an elemental spirit within a weapon he wields. A shaman can imbue a weapon with either flames or frost.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, page 72 *Like the shamans of the Horde, hunters call upon the spirits of the land, wind, and fire to aid them in their hunts and tasks.Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, page 82 *With an imperious blow of an tauren totem, one can command the spirits of air and earth to batter his opponents.Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, page 115 *A mighty blow to the ground from a tauren totem frightens the spirits of the earth, causing them to shake the ground in their haste to escape.Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, page 112 *Ancient tauren shaman learned the secret of channeling nature spirits into creatures to boost their abilities or grant them temporary physical changes.Horde Player's Guide, page 98 *The tauren have tales of legendary kodo beasts, gifted by the spirits of the sky and bound to the power of the storm. These legendary beasts are known as lightning lizards or thunder lizards.Horde Player's Guide'', page 219 *Tauren claim the existence of salamanders is further proof of spirits of the elements on earth, representing the burning fury of fire. References Kategooria:Elementals Kategooria:Eternals Kategooria:Lore